


The Warblers' Wrath

by warblerfied



Category: Glee
Genre: Engaged Klaine, Engagement, Friendship, M/M, The Warblers - Freeform, kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerfied/pseuds/warblerfied
Summary: The departed members of the Dalton Academy Warblers were not pleased when they found out they weren't invited to Blaine's proposal. At all.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & The Warblers, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Kurt Hummel & Jeff, Kurt Hummel & The Warblers
Kudos: 24





	The Warblers' Wrath

Kurt groaned as his phone rang loudly on the bedside table. He gave a small smile as his senses returned to him. His head was resting on his fiancé’s ( _fiancé!!_ ) bare chest, and he, somehow, was still sleeping serenely. Unwillingly, he gingerly pushed himself to sit at the headboard of the bed, grinning and running his hand through Blaine’s unruly black curls which broke from their gel confines during their nighttime activities, and picked up the phone, not even bothering to check who it was.

“Good morning! Future Mister Kurt Anderson-Hummel speaking,” he said giddily, chuckling as Blaine shifted in his sleep trying to find him.

“So it’s true! Kurtsie, how could you? And don’t even get me started on Nicky being there...” said the voice from the phone. Kurt rolled his eyes at the old nickname given to him by his roommate in his Dalton days, but his blood ran cold, he thought he had at least a few hours until he had to face this. “Hey, Jeff! What’s up, bestie?” Kurt spoke, hoping to sound casual as he shifted on the bed, leaning his head back and covering his eyes with his hand.

“DON’T ‘BESTIE’ ME THINKING IT’LL DETER ME!” Jeff yelled in the phone, causing Kurt to cringe and pull the phone away from his ear. Well, there went that plan, “BLAINE PROPOSED AND DIDN’T INVITE US?”

“That sounds like a problem you have with my fiancé,” Kurt replied calmly, Jeff let out a pained noise, “If you’d like, you can take it up with him when he wakes up.”

“I’ll take it up with him now.”

“Jeff, no-”

“BLAINERS WAKE UP,” Jeff screamed even louder than before and wow Kurt had definitely just lost hearing in his right ear. He winced and, sacrificing his fiancé, placed the phone close to his ear.

“Please stop harassing my fiancé and I, Jeffery, we have engaged morning sex to attend to,” Blaine mumbled sleepily, turning and shoving his face into his pillow. Kurt gasped and smacked the man on the back of the head, resulting in a pained, “Sorry, sorry.”

“Gross,” said Jeff in response. The pale man chuckled and hid his face in his hands, “That’s more than I needed to know, Blainers, but I’m gonna let it slide because I have some yelling to do.”

“By all means,” Blaine told him cheekily, propping himself up on his elbows and sending a wink Kurt’s way. And Kurt really, really had to fight the urge to hang up on his friend right then and there. He didn’t do it, but he was definitely considering it at the time.

“Open your door,” Jeff deadpanned through the phone. Kurt and Blaine shared wide eyed looks and looked back to the phone, Kurt pinching the bridge of his nose. He loved Jeff, he really did, but he most definitely did not want to see him the morning after his engagement while he and his fiancé were naked in bed.

“What?” Kurt squeaked, hoping that his former roommate was only joking. However, knowing Jeff, he most definitely was not.

“Open the door to your house, I come bearing gifts,” Jeff repeated just as the doorbell rang from the first floor of the Anderson residence, which was, thankfully, empty last night (Blaine’s parents were attending to business in Europe). Blaine hung up with a groan, tossing one of his own sweaters to Kurt, who was shuffling to put on pajama bottoms, and getting dressed himself. The couple only had to unlock the door and a horde of former Warblers invited themselves into their home, all complaining, led by the blond, who greeted them, “Hello, post coital Klaine,” before yelling his protests.

“So, you invited the current Warblers but not us-” “You had a show choir proposal and didn’t think-” “YOU PROPOSED TO KURTSIE AND I WASN’T-” “I should really take a gavel right to your head, Anderson-” “What’s the point of having a Warbler group chat if you don’t use-” “I AM HIS BESTIE, HE JUST SAID IT OVER THE PHONE-” “Sebastian was there and we weren’t even-” “This is a kangaroo-” “Shut it, Trent, at least you got to be there-”

“Boys!” Kurt yelled over the ruckus, smiling satisfied as silence settled over the group, “Clearly, your anger isn’t with me, so I’ll leave you to it, honey.”

“Kurt!” Blaine protested weakly as Kurt attempted his escape when the room exploded in complaints once again, giving him a puppy dog look that he couldn’t deny even after three years. He sighed and returned to Blaine’s side, where his left hand was picked up by David, who was inspecting Kurt’s engagement ring. Kurt, who would usually rip his hand away, simply allowed this to happen.

“Well, Blaine Anderson, at least you have good taste in rings,” he said, dropping Kurt’s hand with an apologetic smile for their intrusion and the noise made by their friends, more particularly Jeff, who was currently screaming very animatedly at Blaine. Kurt simply smiled at him in return, this was classic Warbler behavior, and he loved them, whether or not they were invading on the precious little time he had left with his fiancé.

“Guys, why don’t we all calm down,” Nick interjected, earning glares from his fellow Warblers who in sync answered, “You were there!” and went back into varying complaints.

“Okay, okay,” Blaine called over the group of boys, standing on the couch so that he may look over the entire group, “The whole show choir thing was kind of a whirlwind. I was planning on something more intimate, but then this idea struck me and I ran with it. Anyway, all I could think about was Kurt, I couldn’t even direct the choreography or the song itself, I was blinded by my love for him-”

“Awww, sweetie,” Kurt cooed, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s olive toned cheek. While, at the same time, Thad interjected, “Man, you really raise the bar for the rest of us. It’s kind of annoying.” And Jeff had tried whining, “Can you be cavity inducing later, I’m trying to be mad at you.”

“Unfortunately, they can’t,” Wes laughed, placing a hand on Jeff’s shoulder, “Unless you can and decided to act like this during Warbler practice just to piss me off?”

Kurt giggled and tucked his face into the crook of Blaine’s neck, holding up his hand, “We may have amped it up a bit,” he confessed, laughing as Wes’ face morphed into an offended look, “Well, we had just gotten together and you kept on trying to detach us, it was kind of annoying.”

“What was kind of annoying was the rest of my group being distracted by how cute you two were,” Wes mumbled indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting pitifully. David chuckled and patted his best friend on the shoulder comfortingly.

“Sorry,” Blaine responded with a shrug and wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist. He did not at all feel sorry, nor did he sound it.

“Well, I’m done yelling,” Jeff sighed, slumping against his boyfriend.

“We’re really happy for you guys,” David added with a genuine smile, “We just wish we could have been there, you know?”

“And that I can be the best man, right?” Jeff asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Blaine’s eyes widened as the couple avoided eye contact with the group and started mumbling amongst themselves.

“Well you know how Cooper and I recently got closer-” “Yeah and we all know how important is is that we stay in touch with our brothers-” “Cooper?! You have got to be kidding me!” Jeff called out, stomping like a child throwing a tantrum.

Nick grabbed both of his shoulders and stood on his tiptoes to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear, “A battle for another time, babe.” “Ugh, fine,” he groaned, pointing at Kurt who was simply enjoying Jeff’s agony, “But we will be talking about this.”

“Of course we will,” Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing, this is a serious-”

“Okay!” Wes interrupted, shoving Jeff back toward Nick before he could derail them again, “We have a little something prepared to honor the occasion.” He cleared his throat and the Warblers immediately stood in formation behind him.

Jeff sent Blaine a wink before they started the song. “ _Vum Vum Vum Vuum_.”

Blaine let out an agonized groan, burying his face in his hands, hiding his blooming blush just as his fiancé started laughing jubilantly and joining in with his harmonies.

The Warblers laid off with crazed laughs, all clutching their stomachs and wheezing out criticisms such as, “what an idiot,” and, “oh, the Gap Attack.” Blaine huffed as he watched his friends and his fiancé clutch to each other to keep themselves upright.

“Alright, alright,” Wes called, holding out his hands to indicate a stop, “We do actually have something prepared, that was just too good an opportunity to pass up.” Kurt sighed happily, giving Jeff a high five before returning to the side of his fiancé and kissing the petulant pout gracing his face.

They began the harmonies of the familiar song, each one of them gesturing that Blaine ought to hurry and start them off. He flushed slightly as he took his place front in center with the Warblers. Kurt giggled tearfully, watching as his former fellow Warblers sang.

_You think I'm pretty Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Kurt, who claimed he was strictly a Gaga, was amazed and only slightly embarrassed that this song carried so much of them, from their first meeting to their breakup, and now their engagement. He supposed they’d have to arrange for it to be sung at their wedding. After all, what was a Kurt and Blaine milestone without Teenage Dream?

_Before you met me I was alright But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life Now every February You’ll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let’s go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We’ll be young forever_

Kurt grinned nostalgically as his friends pointed at him, just as they had many years ago.

_You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on I can’t sleep_

_Let’s run away_

_And don’t ever look back_

_Don’t ever look back_

Holding his hands over his heart, Blaine sent his fiancé a wink while singing the following verse.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don’t ever look back_

_Don’t ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I, can't, sleep_

_Let's runaway And don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

_My, heart, stops When you look at me_

_Just, one, touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This, is, real_

_So take a chance And don't ever look back Don't ever look back I_

_'ma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

The brunette joined his friends in their roaring applause at the end of the song, finding himself once again in the arms of his fiancé, who was whispering promises for the rest of their time together into his ear. Kurt blushed bright red, batting Blaine on the shoulder when he felt him laughing breathily against the column of his neck.

Jeff, who had noticed Kurt’s flustered state and Blaine pressed so tightly against him, wore a cheshire grin as he approached the couple. “You guys want to be alone?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, shimmying his shoulders, and smirking as he already knew what the response he would receive was going to be.

Kurt, recognizing the mischievous look dawning the face of his so called ‘bestie,’ groaned, rolling his eyes light heartedly as he turned to the blond. “What do you want?”

“Why, Kurtsie!” Jeff gasped, pressing an over-dramatic hand over his chest, the back of the other placed over his forehead, “You think that, in exchange for alone time with your own fiancé, I would ask something of the two of you? I am shocked and offended. Shocked and offended, I say!”

The newly engaged couple shot him unimpressed looks, Kurt giving his patented Bitch Smirk, and Jeff chuckled, raising his hands in surrender.

“Alright, I give,” he chortled, placing his hands in his pockets and winking at the two of them, “I will make sure you have this house to yourselves again if you consider, and I mean seriously consider, making me one of your best men. If not, well you know how us Warblers make ourselves at home.” Jeff shrugged, turning to join the rest of the group, who the couple noticed were already lounging on the couches in the Andersons’ living room.

Kurt gave Blaine a subtle nod as the latter called, “Wait!” The blond Warbler spun dramatically, smiling smugly as he made eye contact with the pair once again.

“We’ll consider it,” said Kurt, his pale skin tinted a deep shade of red, knowing that Jeff would be 100% aware of what he and his fiancé would be doing upon their departure.

“That’s all I ask,” his former roommate replied, turning to the Warblers and rounding them up, letting out yells of, “Time to go boys, I’m sure these love birds are going to be very busy in the next few hours!” The Warblers grumbled, but yelled their goodbyes as Jeff shoved them out of the Anderson household. “I’ll run the ideas for the bachelor parties by you soon!” he yelled.

It ended up earning him eye rolls on behalf of Kurt and Blaine, who only cared for about a minute once they left before, once again, all that mattered was them. Forever.


End file.
